


A Collection of Haikus

by Lothlorienx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Haikus, Original work - Freeform, Other, POV First Person, Poems, Poetry, collection, original - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name says it all. Haikus that I have written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quiet, lonely girl

Needless to say she is odd

Yet thinks herself plain

==

Frozen time remains

Love and life are motionless

Shall I not wake?

==

Haunted palaces

Antique rooms thick with spirits

History untouched

==

Lost in ocean waves

Counting the stars one by one

Drifting in her mind

==

Though the stars do shine

The cold winter night bites deep

Freezing even light

==

Black swan and white swan

Dancing, swimming, love-making

Light and dark in love

==

My mind is made up

And I shall act tomorrow

I'm changing my life

==

When in deep slumber

The myths of the mind frolic

Escaped from Dream Realm

==

In my mind I see

That which should not be, but is

Imagine my world

==

Lightning strikes the Earth

The Witching Hour is here

Beware Hollow's Eve

==

Do not disturb me

For I am at peace right now

So calm, so soothing


	2. Chapter 2

Addicted to you

Lingering glances too long

Do you feel it too?

.

Waves in the ocean

Mountains forever on Earth

Green leaves in the trees

.

Stars placed in your hands

It's not you more beautiful

The stars envy you

.

Fuzzy lil' creature

Sharp claws and teeth like sabres

But they are so cute

.

Hug them close to you

Your heart with thank you later

Be content right now

.

Let your mind wander

Fall back against the pillow

Pretend you see stars

.

Water is now ice

Naked limbs adorn the trees

Skies are harsh and cold

.

Petals open wide

Between curves of your body

Summer flowers bloom

.

Caught within a net

The surface beckons above

I don't have a knife

.

Stale morning juice

Sharpie on flower petals

A chair by the glass

.

Memories haunt us

Can't forget and can't let go

At least take a breath

.

Untouched by the world

Pristine and teeming with life

Do not look too long

.

Worthless attic junk

Repaint it and then sell it

Someone will buy it

.

Lipstick on coffee

The sky outside brings twilight

A game unfinished

.

Music softly plays

An ode to a peaceful life

You could fall asleep

.

Maybe say thank you

Whatever suits you better

Life's not always good

.

At the very least

I can say that I'm happy

The rarest of gifts


End file.
